Trust
by AudiGirl
Summary: What do you do when the person you trust the most does something unforgivable? [GRAPHIC] RobStar 4 eva!


ATTENTION PLEASE: READ THE FOLLOWING AND...

: WARNING - CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES

Hey, ok, this started as a little idea inside of my constantly growing imagination. In this story, Robin **is** Red X. He was never discovered by Starfire as being the one who created Red X, and no one ever came back to steal the suit from him. He **is** Red X.

I was reading some facts on the Teen Titans, I forgot which website, and the writers and editors were saying that Red X is Robin. Even though he was played by another person, they said that Red X represents a different side of Robin. "A side that he isn't exactly proud of." Which explains his attraction to Starfire, his lustful side, his passion for stealing, an aggressive side. His **evil** side. His opposite. Like his inner demon, the part of him that lives on the edge, that takes risks, that will jump into things just to feel the thrill.

So, enough explanation. I hope that you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: Audigirl does not own the Teen Titans, they are the property of Cartoon network and D.C comics(unfortunately). (perks up) But I do own the story, and one day, I shall own the Teen Titans, and Robin and Starfire will do a bunch of inappropriate stuff that doesn't need to be mentioned (laughs evilly and goes about fantasizing)

But what do you do? When the person you trust the most does something unforgivable? Who are you to turn to? Who's gonna pull you out of the darkness now? What do you do?...

Just think...

Ok, that was long. On with the story, but first:

1)This is just an idea that popped into my head, if anyone else had the same idea, I didn't copy you.

2)This story is based off of the animated TV show series, **not** the comic books.

Lotsa Luv,

-Audigirl

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRUST

BY,

AUDIGIRL

T T T

It was around two thirty AM., and Red X stepped quietly through the window and into Robin's bedroom. Moving toward the closet, he removed the skeleton mask to reveal non other than the boy wonder himself. Putting his hand print on a certain spot on the wall which opened up to a secret chamber containing a safe, he removed the rest of the uniform, folded it up, and tucked it safely inside. He closed up the wall and made his way to his bed, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

T T T

Robin awoke with a start. The whole night had been restless, trying to figure out the nagging feeling coming from the back of his mind. He felt unsatisfied. He was the infamous Boy Wonder by day, and the greatest thief in the world by night. He could have anything he wanted, steal anything he desired, do whatever he felt like doing without any hesitation whatsoever. He was Red X. But wait, what about Robin?

Robin was sensible, respectable, one you could entrust with your life. He never took risks, never jumped into things. Always thought things through and had a plan. He was the type of person you could count on to always be there and never fail you. Sometimes so overly diligent that you would think he were a forty year old man inside a seventeen year olds body. True, he did suffer from obsessive-compulsive disorder, but he was always willing to put that aside to be with his friends and help with their problems, to give them hope that one day, they just might be able to overcome their deepest fears. He was Robin.

Robin and Red X, two totally different personalities. Two totally different people. Strung together to create one person. A person with all of the qualities known to man kind. A person who, as every other teenager, is searching for the line. The line between good and evil. What is wrong, and what is right. But you ask yourself: what **_is_** wrong? and what **_is_** right? That was the question this young man was faced with. He had a beautiful soul. His two halves that made him whole. There is good, and there is evil. Sometimes the line between them is impossible to find. But with him, lets just say that he didn't have to find that line.

He was both. He was good. He was evil. The two parts that made him whole. One couldn't live without the other. And without them both, he would not exist. He was good. He was evil. He was Richard Grayson. The one man that didn't need to find the line. Because he was both.

He was Robin.

He was Red X.

He was good.

and

He was evil.

He was the line. The very definition of both.

He was.

But something was missing. Something both of his sides needed. Something in which he could express love, lust, care, commitment. Something with which he could express his most deepest desires and passions which kept the fire burning deep within him.

Something.

or

Someone?

Yes

But who?

He knew who.

Starfire.

At the mere mention of her name he became weak in the knees. Starfire. **His** Starfire. **His** princess. He _had_ to have her. All of her. She was the love of his life. The one thing that was craved by both his evil and good side. The one thing he could never have. The one he pushed away so many times before. The one who showed care for him when others would not, when he needed it most. She was the one. Even if she wasn't now, she would become. The one that kept his fire burning. The one that showed him to live. The one who helped him cope with his _'situation'. _The one who kept him from going over the edge. The one he loved. She was the symbol of purity. Of everything that was Good and Right. Of innocence and love. Kindness and forgivefulness. Everything you could imagine for being perfect, she was.

She was the one.

The one his both sides needed in order to keep balance.

The one he was going to have.

And nothing was going to stop him.

She was the one thing he could never have.

The one thing he could never steal.

She was his obsession.

It was like she was forbidden.

Adam and Eve didn't deliberately disobey God. Even if they hadn't wanted to, they still would have done it. They were the creations of God. Born without sin.

But everyone has a little evil in them.

God said they could not have the fruit. And they agreed. But what is it about that? Whenever we can't have something, we **want** it. We **crave** it. We **need** it. We see it all around us today. Children steal cookies from the cookie jar after they are told not to. Cats find ways to scratch furniture after they are told not to. Teenagers take drugs and drink and smoke after they are told not to.

Why?

Because. They want to feel the thrill. To have the feeling of knowing they did something, and no one else could stop them. To have their own choices. To please their sides, and become one with the line. To satisfy that feeling of knowing you need what you can't have. And once you get a taste of it, there is no stopping you.

So Robin had made up his mind. He was going to have Starfire. And either she was going to comply, or he was going to make her. Yes, by tomorrow she was going to be his, whether she liked it or not.

T T T

Starfire awoke bright and early, as she always did, and went to the roof to watch the sunrise. Quickly and quietly she floated to the stairs and took them up to the roof, being careful not to wake the others. She opened the door to the roof and stepped on the cold pavement, the cold sending shocks through her bare feet. Her short skimpy white nightgown covered little, and she began to shiver once she reached the edge.

"You shouldn't come out here like that Star, you could get sick," said a voice behind her.

Starfire spun around quickly only to come face to face with Robin starting to remove his cape. Once he took it off, he draped it around her shoulders and took a seat. Starfire sat down next to him.

"I thank you, Robin. I awoke late this morning and decided to come up without getting dressed in fear of missing the rise of sun."

Robin smiled. He loved the way she talked. Always so innocent. Not for long. Robin shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. That was Red X's job, not his. Right now, he was Robin, not Red X. But as hard as he tried, he could not shake her from his mind. That nightgown she was wearing was a bit see through, and he was having a hard time trying to remove his gaze from the outlines of her black lace bra and underwear, which were clearly visible through the thin material of her sleep-wear.

Everything about her entranced him. Her flowing dark red hair that stopped at her mid-back, her golden skin, those long legs, full breasts, and every curve of her body. Her impeccable smile, flawless face, and gorgeous shimmering pools of aqua marine and green that we call eyes. Overall, with her amazing body and faultless innocent personality, it would be a sin to call her anything less than perfect. (A/N: Or at least Robin and the whole male population thought, except for those that are gay(I have nothing against gays, as long as they mind their own business, and I mind mine, we'll all get alone.SO GET OFF OF MY BACK!).)

"Oh, Robin, is it not beautiful?"

Robin was pulled out of his thoughts by Starfire. He looked up and saw the sun rising just above the waters edge, casting the sky and shimmering sea into a canvas of pinks, yellows, oranges, reds, and a bit of purple. It was truly breathtaking.

"Ya, I can think of only one thing more beautiful."

"What is that?"Starfire asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Without thinking Robin responded "You". He heard Starfire gasp and was sitting in the dark until he realized what he had just said. Turning away, he blushed and was about to get up when Starfire started to speak.

"Thank you. Your kind words are truly appreciated, Robin." she said with a smile. She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up, handing him back his cape, and walking back inside, leaving him there, dumbstruck, and touching his cheek, hoping that the tingling sensation would never go away.

T T T

STARFIRE'S POV

I couldn't believe it! Robin actually said I was beautiful. Could he actually lov... No, I refuse get worked up about this. Even though I love Robin with all of my heart and would do anything for him, I cannot let my heart trick me into what I want to believe. No, he is my best friend, the one person with whom I can entrust my life and secretes. If he does not love me back, then I shall not jeopardize our friendship with my silly feelings. He means too much to me. I just wish that he did love me.

T T T

The day went by relatively fast, the criminal activity was low this month, a few robberies here and there, but nothing major. Beast Boy and Cyborg spent the day playing video games and fighting like two sugar-high seven year olds and Raven was forced to follow them along and make sure they didn't do anything stupid(A/N: As if she could really stop them from being stupid). Starfire spent most of her time cleaning, and Robin was busy preparing for Starfire's '_surprise_'.

Pretty soon all of the titans were sound asleep, except for two. Robin and Starfire were walking down the hall towards the stairs that led to the basement.

"Tell me again what you need help with Robin?" Starfire asked.

"You'll see when we get there," was Robin's reply.

When they got to the basement, Robin led Starfire to a secluded part of the basement that was almost impossible to find with all of the junk down there. The room was dark, the walls painted in dark red. There was an antique brass bed with black silk sheets. Plush black carpet was on the floor, and the room smelled of incense. The only light in the room was from several candles which lined the walls and were placed throughout the room on small side tables. The flickering candle light and dark colors bathed the room in a glow. It was altogether, very romantic.

Starfire wandered into the room in awe of how something so dark could be so beautiful. She had been in Raven's room before, but found it rather creepy, but not this. This was beautiful. She remained lost in her own little world until she saw Robin lock the black door, and put the key in his pocket. Starfire turned around abruptly and gave him a questioning glance.

"Robin, what..." she began, but Robin silenced her by pressing his index finger to her lips.

"shhhhh..., just listen," he whispered in a calm voice.

Starfire nodded and waited for him to continue. "Starfire, I..." he sighed. "I wanted to tell you, that I..I love you."

Starfire at first was shocked, but quickly recovered and hugged him, whispering in his ear,"Oh, Robin, I love you too."

That was the last straw. After he felt her hot breath on his neck and ear, he let his hormones get the best of him. Pulling back slightly he crushed his lips upon hers in a very passionate and heated kiss. Their tongues explored each others mouths, and Robin slowly made his way over to the bed, pushing her down upon it, and climbing on top of her.

Starfire was loving it, she had imagined kissing Robin many times before, but this was just...wow. She could handle the kiss, and their little tongue war, but the bed, no way. This was going too far. She wasn't ready for it, physically, yes, after all she was sixteen, but emotionally, she couldn't handle it, and she knew it too. She loved Robin, but no matter how much she hated to see him disappointed, this **had** to stop.

Breaking the kiss, she sat up and pushed Robin off her." Robin, I know we love each other, and I know were this is going, but I must ask you to please stop."

All of Starfire's words went in one ear and out the other. He wasn't Robin anymore. No. He was Red X now. And like I said before, once you get a taste of heaven, there is no stopping you. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." he whispered huskily.

Before Starfire could say anything more, he reached into his utility belt and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, handcuffing her arms to the bed railing.

"Robin. What are you doing?" she asked, her voice growing panicky.

He didn't answer her, he instead proceeded to straddle her waist. He took out a bird-a-rang(?), and with it cut open her belly shirt, exposing her ruby red silk bra to his hungry gaze. Taking his bird-a-rang(?) in his hand once again, he cut off her mini skirt and tore off her boots and wrist and neck protectors. He threw his weapon to the floor and proceeded to undress himself until he was left in a pair of dark blue boxers with a very large tent in them.

Starfire saw the tent and gasped. He was **very **eager. And she was starting to panic. She didn't want this. Robin would never hurt her. Right? He said so himself, one of the first promises he ever made to her. But if that was true, then what was he doing now?

She felt herself being lifted up, and then her bra being unclasped and thrown to the floor. "Robin please, I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please don't...". She couldn't say anymore, for Robin once again kissed her, silencing her for the time being. His bare hands found their way to her exposed breasts, and he began caressing them roughly. Starfire moaned into his mouth. She was scared, she was shocked, and she was trying to control her sexual desire, but no such luck, her body was slowly giving way, leaving her vulnerable to Robin's attack.

Her moan was music to his ears. He had to hear more. Robin slowly trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck, and onto her matured chest. Starfire gasped and then moaned loudly. What Robin was doing felt really good, but she knew it was wrong. She tried speaking, but found that she had lost her voice.

Robin slowly licked his way around her now erect nipple before taking it into his mouth and massaging it while his hand played with her other nipple. He repeated the same act to her other breast before finally getting board and dragging his tongue further down her body, stopping at her matching panties. He was so excited that he could could hardly contain himself. He felt as if he was going to burst.

He hooked his thumbs into the sides and pulled down, disposing them onto the floor. His cock throbbed at the sight of her treasure, and he brought his hand down to touch her. As soon as she felt Robin touch her, she knew she had to fight back. She waited a few seconds, gathering all of the energy she could muster before kicking Robin with all of her might.

Robin wasn't expecting it and as a result was kick off her and onto the floor. Starfire tried to sit up, but just as she was halfway there, Robin jumped on top her, pushing her down once again. He kissed her roughly, bruising her lip, and just as he was about to pull away, Starfire bit at his face, and tore the mask off. What she saw frightened her even more.

Robin's eyes were a beautiful clear blue color, but clouded with lust and passion. This was not the Robin that she knew. At that point she feared what he might do to her. She knew what he wanted, but why? What had she done to make him want to do this to her?

Robins face twisted into a perverted maniacal smile. He once again lowered his face to her lower region and forced her legs open. Much to his delight, she was already wet, **very** wet. He moistened his finger by putting it in his mouth, and then much to Starfire's surprise, shoved it inside of her.

What was she going to do? She was scared, and there was no way out. Now she started to cry. "Please, Robin, don't..." she pleaded with him before he shoved now **two **fingers inside of her, causing her to yelp in pain. Yes, he liked her pain filled screams, he wanted to hear more.

Taking out his fingers, he licked them clean and lowered his head in between her legs. He liked to hear her cry. To know that her future was in his hands. No, **he** didn't like to know, **Red X** did. Not Robin. But then again, Robin wasn't present at the moment. At the feel of his tongue inside her, Starfire began to cry even harder, thrashing her arms about, causing the sharp metal of the handcuffs to pierce her skin.

Robin, or should I say Red X, moved his tongue slowly in and out of her. She tasted so good, and he couldn't wait to have all of her. He extracted his tongue, giving **it** one last lick, which caused her to gasp, before taking off his boxers and positioning himself at her entrance. "Robin, no..." Starfire pleaded in a last attempt to try and reason with him.

All Robin did was smile, and then without warning, he shoved his **whole** thick 9 inches into her small hole. It hurt. It hurt a lot, and all Starfire could do was scream out and cry. Without even waiting for the pain of taking her virginity to settle, Robin began to furiously pound her.

'Resist, I must resist. I cannot let myself give him the pleasure' Starfire thought to herself. But her body had different plans. The pain was slowly starting to wither away, and waves of pleasure were starting to travel through. Starfire turned her head and looked into Robin's eyes. His face was set with determination, and she could tell that he wasn't going to give up easily.

Time passed as what seemed like hours to her, and Robin kept going with the same amount of strength as he did when he started. Slowly, her body surrendered, and she felt herself coming onto a very **long** orgasm. Robin felt that she was starting to give in, and he rammed her harder than before. Starfire subconsciously found her self arching her back against him, trying to make him go deeper. With Starfire and Robin both pushing, his hard penis began to touch her womb, sending them into a greater level of their climax.

With one last hard thrust, Starfire screamed out his name, and Robin gave a grunt before they were hit with the massive orgasm. Robin released himself inside of her, and pulled out, crashing his body down next to hers on the bed. Their sweaty bodies trembled as an after shock, and Starfire found herself panting Robin's name, loving the sensation that his hot and sticky fluids left her with.

Robin, being exhausted after all of that **_exercise_**, once again let sleep overcome him, leaving Starfire to cry until she passed out from fatigue.

T T T

Robin awoke with a feeling of unlimited satisfaction. What had he done that made him feel so great? He didn't remember going out as Red X last night. So what...

OH MY GOD!...

A look of of utter horror and disgust crossed his handsome face. Hoping it was all a dream, he turned around only to be met with reality. Starfire lay next to him. Naked. Her arms were cut and her body was covered in cold sweat. He could see the dry blood from her arms, and her tear stained cheeks were evidence enough to prove that she had been crying all night. How could he have done that to her? How could he have been so cruel? And to **STARFIRE**! STARFIRE GODDAMN IT! The girl he loved more than life itself.

Robin couldn't believe it. How? What could have made him do it? That is when he started to cry. And that is when he found the line. That exact moment, Red X died. If being the line meant that the one person he cared most about was going to be hurt, then he wanted nothing to do with it. Robin un-cuffed her and brought her close to him. He hugged her with all of his might and cried into her hair. How? Would she forgive him? He didn't deserve to be forgiven, he didn't deserve to live. How would he be able to live with himself knowing he did that to her?

He wasn't going to.

T T T

Robin sat on the edge of Titans Tower. A note was in his right hand, and a gun was in the other. He slowly brought the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger after uttering,"Please forgive me..."

He could feel the life being drained out of him, but forced himself to take one last breath. The breath that would allow him to say what he had to say..."Please..."

And with that, he was gone.

T T T

Starfire stood in front of his tomb stone. The note in her hands.

Raven had found him when she went to go meditate. The note had _Starfire_ written on it, and the other titans had respected the fact that Robin had meant it only for her eyes.

She stood there, clutching the tear soaked note. The tears belonging to **two** different people. The writer, and the reader. It read:

_Dear Starfire, _

_I am very sorry for the_

_pain that I put you through._

_I never meant to hurt you._

_Mentally or physically._

_You are the love of my life,_

_and I will be waiting for you;_

_even if it takes all eternity._

_I do not deserve to live._

_And as my last words I will say:_

_Please forgive me._

-_Robin_

She placed a shaky hand on the stone and uttered three last words before leaving. "I forgive you..."

Those words did not go unheard. Somewhere out there those words put to rest an uneasy soul. The burdens being lifted up and disappearing.

He would wait for her.

and

She would go to him.

Even if it took all eternity.

T T T

Some may think that good prevailed over evil. But the truth is, that evil won. Once he repented, Red X died. His soul was cleansed from evil. But evil wasn't about to give up that fast.

And in the end,

Evil won.

His death signified the victory.

For he was the line.

He was good.

He was evil.

He was Robin.

and

He was Red X.

Two halves that made him whole.

One couldn't live without the other.

And without them both, he did not exist.

He was good.

He was evil.

He was both.

But, you have to see...

Evil always wins...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two things that I would like to clear up for you:

1)Starfire could not use her powers because of the whole fear and 'my powers are controlled by emotions' bullshit

2)the others didn't hear her scream because the little room was sound proof

Hope that answered all of the questions you might have.

PLEAZZZ... READ AND REVIEW!

Lotsa Luv,

-Audigirl


End file.
